


Doing Something Funny For Money

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Charity Livestream, Comic Relief, Gen, Red Nose Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jameson advertises the next charity livestream.





	Doing Something Funny For Money

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this? This morning I was walking my dog and started thinking about what people would think if they saw the egos out and about in our world. Thoughts of them being mistaken for amazing cosplayers turned into imagining Sean dressing as JJ to do a 24h silence for charity.
> 
> For those of you who live outside the UK and may not know what Red Nose Day is, it's this biannual telethon held in March for Comic Relief. Richard Curtis (the guy behind Four Weddings and a Funeral, Notting Hill, Blackadder etc) and Lenny Henry (the guy who's always doing those Premier Inn ads) began the charity in the 80s after seeing the effects of poverty in Ethiopia. It's raised over £1 billion to help tackle poverty here and abroad since then. Basically, it's a big Thing over here, especially once Sainsbury's starts stocking the noses.
> 
> Plus, I think I may be cracking Jameson. His voice might not be 100% there yet but I'm definitely getting super close to getting his mannerisms right.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this random drabble.

Jameson sits in front of the camera. He waves to the audience, about to do an intro. His hand halts in mid-air. He lowers it, moving his head slightly and glancing around the room. Leaning to the side, he cups the hand behind his ear.

"What's that? The good folks at Comic Relief are returning for Red Nose Day? Mayhaps I could help them raise funds. But how?"

Jameson's hand goes to his face in a thoughtful pose. His index finger waggles like the wipers of an automobile as he contemplates the possibilities. He raises his hand again. This time, all fingers are closed except for the index. His mouth is agape with excitement.

"I know! I could juggle."

He grabs three red noses, tossing them in the air in an attempt to juggle them. His hands fumble as they descend, one hitting him in the face.

"I'm afraid it may be an ill advised conquest. What if I were to endeavour to stay silent for twenty four hours? That is a common method of fundraising, is it not?"

The smile is sly. He shakes his head in disapproval.

"I am no charlatan. These activities are meant to challenge you. I could never fool you into believing staying silent is an arduous task for me. No sir. It would seem I must return to the drawing board."

His fingers repeatedly tap his lips in sequence. An anonymous hand offers him a card. He reads it aloud.

"A charity livestream on the Jacksepticeye channel this Sunday from 4pm Greenwich Median Time? Why, that sounds perfect! Thank you, good sir."

Jameson wipes his brow with the back of his hand, letting out a large breath. Both wrists find themselves at his hips.

"Well, that saved me from more deliberation. Say, I could sell this charming little pin too."

He trusts the design will be added in post production where his horizontal palm hovers. Fitting one nose onto his face, he holds two more by his face.

"I'll be here with these fine fellows at 4pm precisely. It won't do to be unpunctual."

Jameson pulls out his pocket watch and points at it for emphasis.

"Perchance I will see you there as well. I do hope so. Either way, I must bid you adieu to begin preparations. Goodbye!"

The video fades as he enthusiastically waves, red nose still firmly on his face.


End file.
